Hunger
by Lucaya1
Summary: When a event happens to Maya all in one day things change, feelings change, and people change. Now Maya has 6 guys in love with her and she has to listen to her heart to make the right choice... Josh, or Lucas? Join her drama as she finds out what the definition of LOVE is, and gains new Hope. Contains Joshaya, and Lucaya. MAIN SHIP IS LUCAYA.


**Hey guys! So this is my first Fanfic ever and it's called Hunger. So Shawn is kind of bad in this story (Sorry I actually love him)**

 **So yeah here's the first chapter. The Whole Chapters in Maya's P.O.V**

* * *

I gently brushed the canvas I was painting on. Today I was painting a picture of me, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. "Hmmm…" I muttered to myself. Something wasn't right about this photo. It was missing something huge, I Just couldn't get what. I studied the painting harder. Riley was by Lucas and he had his arms around her, and I was by Riley while sitting by Farkle. But it didn't seem right.

I gazed into Riley's innocent glowing eyes. My honey…. She's so sweet, I hope nobody ever ever hurts her. I glared at Farkle's brown eyes. He's so smart, and talented. I'm truly blessed to have him as my friend.

Then there was Lucas. He has perfect blue eyes. So beautiful. But yet again he was beautiful. Perfect in every way. _STOP_ it Maya! Don't think of your best friend's crush like that.

"Gosh I think I'm going crazy" I muttered to myself. Then out of no where I heard a glass in me and my mom's empty apartment break. What the hell? I'm the only one here. Unless mom's back early? I gulped when I heard another glass break. Shit, I should probably go see who the hell it is.

I stood up with my hands shaking, my feet feeling clammy. I felt my heart race 100 miles per hour. I looked around for a weapon. Thank God Lucas left his baseball bat here. _'Make not to self: don't call him Ranger Rick tomorrow'_ I picked up the heavy bat "Fuck Lucas you must be strong." I tip toed out of my bedroom all the way to the kitchen. Sweat rolling down my neck I felt the color leave my skin as I swung the door open only to see Shawn.

"What the hell! Shawn you scared me?" I snapped at him. I saw him laugh and shake his head as he was cleaning up a broken coffee cup.

"Well I apologize but maybe next time Ms. Hart you should lock the door." Shawn replied smartly. Smart ass.

"You still should have knocked. Gosh like really you really almost killed me."

"Yeah I could tell by the baseball bat. I didn't know you liked baseball?" He said confusedly.

"Oh it's not mine it's Lucas's bat." I said casually getting some cold pizza out of the fridge.

" _Lucas_? Why would he be here?" He suddenly sneered. I looked at him confusedly. What was his problem?

"Oh he visits me threw my window sometimes at night."

"Do you like him?" He snapped. I froze at that question. Do I? No of course not! He's Riley's crush.

"I don't think I like him… Gosh why does it matter?" He was making me angry. I was already confused about my feelings for Lucas. Wait what? I shouldn't be thinking that.

"I care about you Maya. I just think you need someone more mature, older maybe." Shawn said moving closer to me.

"Josh." Is all I said. The boy who snapped me in half. The boy I would do anything for.

"No. He's still a child. He's a boy. Not a man."

"And I'm still a teenage girl who wants a teenage boy. Gosh Uncle Shawn what got into yo-

Then he cut me off by pressing his lips into mine. I felt frozen. What do I do? Push him away? I gently kissed him back then I felt his hands start to touch my body gently. A small gasp left my mouth as the kiss depend. His big strong hands started to feel all around my legs. Then I felt him start to tease me by pulling up my shirt. That's when I pushed him away. Did I feel attracted to him? No. Did I like him? No. So no words can explain the stupid thing I did. I started to strip my shirt off for him. "Do you want me?" I said in a sultry way. Shawn gulped and nodded his head. Then before I could fully take off my shirt I heard a strong voice say "Maya! Where are you?" Shit. Lucas. Oh my fucking Gosh.

"Shit." I said as I pushed Shawn away and Put my shirt back on and fixed my hair. "I'm in the kitchen Lucas!" Shawn looked at me and said "No. We were about to have-

"No Shawn. Say one word about any of this and we're both in trouble. Besides let's pretend this never happened." The second I finished what I was saying the kitchen door opened revealing Lucas's handsome perfect- _Shit_ stop Maya, he's Riley's.

"Hey." I said quickly.

"Hi Maya. Are you ready to go?" Lucas replied slowly.

"Go where?" I asked not having a clue of what Lucas meant. Were we supposed to go somewhere together today?

"Don't you remember? We're supposed to meet Riley and Farkle for dinner. And since you said you didn't have enough money to pay I offered to pay. Then I said I'd pick you up at 6:30. But you never answered the door so I came through the window." Shit. I forgot all about that. Sheesh really what's wrong with me today? First I was about to lose my virginity to Shawn then I forgot about a dinner planned over a week ago!

"So are you going to go in your pajamas, or are you going to get changed Shortstack?" Lucas teased.

"I'll go change Sundance." I said quickly. I walked past Lucas out of the kitchen. My mind racing. What the fuck just happened? Shawn kissed me then tried to have sex with me? Gosh, what a day.

I glared at my closet. What to wear what to wear. I finally picked out a pair of leggings and a white cropped shirt, a white jean jacket, and a pair of high heel thigh boots. I popped on my clothes. I glared at myself in the mirror, gave myself a nod of approval then went over to my jewelry box and put on a necklace that said love, I also threw on some cherry lip gloss, and some perfume. This perfume was something Riley gave me. I told her how much I loved this perfume so she 'bought it' for 'herself' and then said the bottle wasn't nice enough so she gave it to me. Of course I know she liked the bottle she just didn't want to make me seem like a charity case. I sighed as I walked to the door and opened it. I was all ready to go to dinner. "Lucas, I'm ready to go." I said quietly.

"Yes Ma'm." Lucas replied tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ranger Rick."

"Whatever what shortstack?" Lucas replied equally mocking me. I smiled. And that's when Shawn ruined the moment.

"Do you guys need a ride?" He asked slowly.

"Lucas has a car." I snapped quickly.

"Actually my cars in the shop but it's okay. Me and Maya are going to take the subway." Lucas replied politely.

"Okay. You to be good. Don't touch Maya, she's mi -

"I know she's your daughter sir." Lucas said again politely.

But I had this sick feeling in my stomach he was going to say **'she's _mine_.'**

* * *

"Maya!" I heard my friends yell gently at me to capture my attention. I slightly jumped in my seat.

"What?" I asked looking at Riley.

"What do you want to order? We've asked you over ten times but you won't answer." Riley stated. I sighed. Gosh you can't blame me for being spaced out. All my hope is gone. All those dreams of having Shawn as her dad is gone down the drain. Fuck it. It's not like anything ever goes well for Maya Hart anyway.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a side of chili fries please." I finally said. The waitress nodded her head and wrote down my order. I looked at our waitress, she was probably about 29 and she was still in this dump. Just like my mom.

"Your food will be with you in a few minutes." She finally said walking away to go put in our orders.

"Maya?" Farkle asked slowly.

"No Farkle I will not date you." I stated quickly.

"Aww nuts. Well that's not what I was going to ask you;" Farkle said looking at me more seriously "Are you okay? Is everything fine? That's what I want to ask you."

I sighed and took a sip of my hot chocolate. Mmmmm the creamy chocolaty taste swirling and melting on my tong just relaxed me so much. "I'm fine Farkle. I'm always fine."

"Why are you being so unlike Maya then?" Riley asked. I looked deeply into her innocent sparkling brown eyes.

"I'm just tired that's all. My mom had a guy over last night and they were doin-

"Okay Maya Riley doesn't need to know that." Lucas said quickly. I smirked at him.

"They were singing karaoke." I finished "Don't jump to conclusions Sundance." Lucas turned bright red. I kept smirking still satisfied with my comeback.

"What was Shawn doing at your place?" Lucas finally asked. I felt shivers go threw my spine when he said Shawn's name. I just can't say he wanted to hook up. Knowing Lucas he'd go beat him up or something. And gosh I don't even know how Riley would react...

"Uncle Shawn?" Riley said curiously.

"Yeah, Uncle Shawn."

"Uncle Josh." Riley said teasingly. I felt the color leave my face. Uncle Josh. The boy who broke my heart into millions of pieces. Did he lead me on? Yes. Did he lie to me? Yes. Did he kiss me? Yes.

I guess Riley saw how hurt I was because she looked like she knew she said something wrong. "Shawn wanted to have dinner but I already had plans." I said finally answering Lucas's question. Lucas nodded his head.

"Why were you so out of breath when I went in the kitchen?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"Maybe pancake." Lucas said smirking. I gazed into his deep beautiful blue eyes. I felt myself lean in and he did a little to and that's when the waitress came.

"Here's 1 chicken sandwich with a side of curly fries, 10 piece chicken nuggets, 1 beef sandwich with a side of carrots, and a cheeseburger with a side of chili fries." I watched her give Riley her beef Sandwich. She was staring at me with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Bay window." Riley said.

* * *

"Riley I don't like him." I snapped for the 100th time.

"Then why did you try to kiss him?" Riley snapped as she folded her arms. I sighed and looked out the bay window.

"Riley I know you like him, I wouldn't never do that to you. I love you. Your my best friend. You know I'm in love with your uncle Josh. I would never steal Lucas from you. Besides cowboy's crazy about you!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air. Riley sighed as she looked at the ground. "I know. I'm being silly. I trust you Maya." Riley said finally smiling at me. I smiled back. We just sat there in the silence.

"Uncle Josh kissed me." I finally said breaking the silence.

"What!?" Riley gasped "When? Where? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Riley relax. It was 1 month ago while you and your family were on that trip." I paused "I was watering the plants and feeding Auggie's gold fish when Josh came in. We talked and watched a Movie, then we were cooking and he just kissed me."

"Just like that?" Riley asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"wow." Riley said standing up "Hey you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Nah, thanks anyway honey. I'm going to go home now." I said starting to climb out of the bay window.

"Bye Peaches." I heard Riley say.

* * *

I walked threw the streets of New York. Maybe I should have stayed at Riley's house. I mean it is dark and all, and plus these high heel boots are killing me.

I walked faster when I felt someone grab my arm. I was about ready to attack whoever the hell it was but it was no other than Shawn.

"Let me go." I snapped. I felt hatred towards him now. He was supposed to like my mother, a sexy grown woman, not a little 15 year old girl.

"Maya let's talk about what happened today." Shawn said coolly.

"You wanted me in a bad way. Your fucking 42 years old and I'm 15. Fuck off loser." I said walking faster.

"Maya watch your mouth." Shawn snapped.

"Or fucking what? I don't need to pull the little 'kid' act on you since you don't see me as one anyway. Fucking pedophile."

"Maya come on you wanted me."

"No I didn't. My heart and body belongs to-

"Who? Fucking Josh? Or Fucking Lucas? Your pathetic." Shawn sneered. I just kept walking and tried to ignore him. "I mean Josh is a asshole to you and Lucas is fucking GAY, worthless, boring. Asshole. He doesn't love you Maya. He never will. I probably thinks your stupid because he's a stupid man whore. Who thinks nothing of you but a poor girl who he can get into pants easily." And that's when I had it. Sure Lucas was dumb sometimes, but he's my best friend (Second to Riley) he does love me like a friend. He takes care of me, buys me food when I don't have any, let's me sleep over when I'm to afraid to stay at home alone, pays for me at friend meets, surprises me with random gifts, comforts me, listens to me, loves me unconditionally. He had no dirty intentions towards me at all. That's when I slap him.

"Shut the hell up. You have no idea what your saying! Lucas is one of my best friends, he loves me like I'm his family. He takes care of me. He would never every try something on me. Never fucking talk about him like that again! So fuck off you fucking loser." Then I kicked him in the shin and ran into the moonlight to Lucas's house.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please review! PLEASE the more reviews the faster the update!**


End file.
